Zilla
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Zilla.png |image =Godzilla98.jpg |caption =Zilla en GODZILLA |name = }} |species = Iguana marina mutante |nicknames =American Godzilla, Tuna-Head, TriZilla, Godzilla USA, Godzilla 1998 |length =100 metros 180 metros |height =60 metros 90 metros |weight =500 20,000 |relationships =Varios hijos, Zilla Junior |allies =Nadie |enemies =Godzilla, Fuerzas Armadas de E.U., Zilla Junior |controlled =Tachyons Xiliens |created =Roland Emmerich, Dean Devlin, Patrick Tatopoulos |portrayed = Frank Welker, |firstappearance =GODZILLA |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |forms =Cyber-Zilla |suits = ShodaiJira FinalJira Otros Animated Zilla, IDW Zilla |roar = }} }} Zilla (ジラ , Jira) es un kaiju de tipo iguana marina mutada, co-creada por Tristar y Toho para la película de 1998 Godzilla.Que hace un godzilla muy agil y de gran velocidad. Nombre Zilla se llamó en un principio Godzilla, partiendo de la base que era un remake del Godzilla real. Este fue el nombre que Toho creó originalmente para la película de 1998. Luego lo renombró en 2004 tras expirar los derechos de TriStar sobre esta franquicia. Shogo Tomiyama y Ryuhei Kitamura dijeron que la criatura de 1998 era en su totalidad propiedad de Toho bajo su contrato con Sony, y que ésta solo regentaba la película y la serie animada; por lo que incluyeron a Zilla en Godzilla: Final Wars y cambiaron su nombre de "Godzilla" a "Zilla", alegando que Tristar "eliminó a God dios de Godzilla" para demostrar que Godzilla era más fuerte. Galería Arte conceptual King_of_the_Monsters_3D_-_3.jpg|Very early Zilla concept from the unmade Godzilla: King of the Monsters 3-D King_of_the_Monsters_3D_-_7.jpg|Very early Zilla animatronic from the unmade Godzilla: King of the Monsters 3-D film ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 28.jpg|Early Zilla concept art from the unmade 1994 film Godzilla_1994_Concept_1.jpg|Early Zilla concept art from the unmade 1994 film Godzilla_1994_Concept_2.jpg|Early Zilla concept art from the unmade 1994 film GODZILLA 1994 Concept 1.jpg|Early Zilla concept art from the unmade 1994 film GODZILLA 1994 Concept 2.jpg|Early Zilla concept art from the unmade 1994 film GODZILLA 1994 Concept 4.jpg|Early Zilla concept art from the unmade 1994 film GODZILLA 1994 Concept 3.jpg|Early Zilla concept art from the unmade 1994 film ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 30.jpg|Zilla concept art ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 24.jpg|Zilla concept art ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 29.jpg|Zilla concept art ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 23.jpg|Zilla concept art ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 21.jpg|Zilla concept art ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 20.jpg|Zilla concept art ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 19.jpg|Zilla concept art ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 6.jpg|Zilla concept art ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 2.jpg|Zilla concept art ZILLA 1998 Concept Art - 1.jpg|Zilla concept art I don't trust you, TurokSwe, so I put a Wikizilla watermark over this! Congratulations, you can't steal this anymore..png|Zilla in the Japanese movie guide for the 1998 film Capturas de pantalla ''GODZILLA Hqdefault.jpg|Zilla's head Zilla 1998 - How Silly.png Zilla 1998 - This Is The Main Attraction Of This Film.jpg Zilla 1998 - Look It's A T-Rex.jpg Zilla 1998 - Zilla Meets Broderick.jpg Zilla_1998_-_1.png Zilla_1998_-_2.png Zilla In Manhattan.jpg Zilla 1998 - Zilla Breathes Fire - I Will See if You Even Dare To Steal This, Swe.png|Zilla's Power Breath Zilla 1998 - Can't Touch This.png Zilla 1998 - Zilla On the Building - I Will See if You Even Dare To Steal This, Swe.png Zilla 1998 - Zilla Humps A Building.jpg Zilla 1998 - Swe Keeps Failing At Life.jpg Zilla 1998 - Unrealism To The MAX.jpg American_Godzilla.png Zilla 1998 - JUMP.jpg AMERICAN GODZILLA swims in Hudson River.png|Zilla in the Hudson River Zilla 1998 - Seriously.jpg Zilla 1998 - Swe Fails At Life.jpg Zilla Looks At You.jpg Zilla.jpeg|How Zilla first appeared in the 1998 movie Zilla 1998 - Zilla Walks Down The Street.jpg Zilla 1998 - Peek-A-Boo.jpg Fast Food.jpg Zilla 1998 - Nomming On A Taxi.jpg Zilla 1998 - And This Thing Is Supposed To Be Realistic. Yeah Right.jpg Zilla 1998 - I Guess You Can Say Zilla Is Getting The Spotlight.jpg Zilla 1998 - That's Gotta Hurt.png Zilla 1998 - WEAK.jpg Zilla 1998 - Emotionally Confused Moment.jpg Godzilla: La serie Zilla Animated 1.png|Zilla en el primer episodio de Godzilla: The Series Zilla Animated 2.png Zilla Animated 3.png Zilla Animated 4.png Zilla Animated 5.png Zilla Animated 6.png Zilla Animated 7.png Zilla Animated 8.png Zilla Animated 9.png Zilla Animated 10.png Zilla Animated 11.png Zilla Animated 12.png Zilla Animated 13.png Zilla Animated 14.png Zilla Animated 15.png Zilla Animated 16.png Zilla Animated 17.png Zilla Animated 18.png Godzilla: Final Wars Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_2-2_Zilla.png Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_2-5_Zilla_Again.png Zilla 80c8e866b9c14040.jpg Godzilla Final Wars - 2-6 Zilla Again Again.png ZILLA.gif Godzilla Final Wars - 3-8 The American Godzilla -Zilla- Arrives.png Screenshot_1_21098.jpg Zilla04.jpg Godzilla_Final_Wars_-_3-8_Zilla_Gets_Tailed.png Diseños Zilla.jpeg|ShodaiJira|link=ShodaiJira Godzilla.jp_-_28_-_FinalJira_Zilla_2004.jpg|FinalJira|link=FinalJira Comics Godzilla_rulers_of_earth_issue_2_by_kaijusamurai-d61cjvg.jpg|Zilla contra Godzilla en Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, con el diseño parecido a Zilla del 1998 mas que con el Zilla del 2004 image:ZillaIDW.png|Zilla, as he appears in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, bearing the same design as the 1998 Zilla as opposed to the 2004 Zilla ZillaIDW2.png|Zilla, as he appears in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth, with a soldier identifying the creature as Zilla Godzilla_Rulers02_02-03.jpg|Zilla fighting Godzilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #2 RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_2_-_3.png|Zilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #2 RULERS_OF_EARTH_Issue_2_-_4.png|Zilla in Godzilla: Rulers of Earth #2 Videojuegos Zilla USA 1.png|Zilla in Godzilla Generations ZILLA USA 2.jpg GODZILLA_USA.png AMERICAN_GODZILLA_USA.png|Zilla in Godzilla Trading Battle Anatomía SIZE_MATTERS_-_HOW_GODZILLA_HAS_GROWN_OVER_THE_YEARS_-Plus_Zilla_Name_Change_Evidence-.png|Showa, Millennium, Sony Zilla 1998, Hanna-Barbera, Heisei, and Legendary Godzillas from the Empire Magazine Merchandising Carátulas Godzilla(1998).jpg|Cover for the soundtrack of ''GODZILLA Juguetes TrendmastersZilla.jpg|A figure of Zilla by Trendmasters Shatter Tail Lava Zilla.png|Lava Shatter Tail Zilla by Trendmasters Remote Control Zilla.jpg|Remote Control Zilla figure by Trendmasters Promocional Toy Zilla 1998 Cup Holder.JPG|Portavasos de Zilla 1998 159px-1998_Godzilla_Handheld_Gumball_Dispenser0.jpg|Dispensador de dulces Zilla Gojira tai Jira.jpg|ゴジラVSジラ Marcas comerciales Trademarkia_logo-75503990_-_Cancelled_and_abandoned_GODZILLA_1998_logo.jpg|The abandoned Godzilla 1998 copyright icon Monster Icons - Zilla.png|Zilla's current copyright icon Categoría:Toho Categoría:Monstruos